


Jealousy

by falsteloj



Category: Superman - All Media Types, Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: Daily Planet, Jealousy, M/M, Self-Reflection, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsteloj/pseuds/falsteloj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy cannot help but feel a little animosity towards Miss Lane... Written just after the film came out in 2006.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

Jimmy liked to think that he wasn’t the jealous type, not the type to give into pathetic rivalries and absolutely not the type to stage a full blown jealousy driven tantrum in the Daily Planet’s main lobby. Well, he had liked to think all this before the return of Clark Kent.

It was true what they said, that you don’t know what you’ve got 'til it’s gone. And, boy, he sure hadn’t. Over the five long years Clark had been away he’d often found himself at a loss as to why he hadn’t realised exactly how much the other man had meant to him. More than a “you’re my best buddy” drinking pal or even an “I can tell you ‘cos I know I can always trust you” kind of best friend. No, what Jimmy had realised in the weeks immediately after Clark had just upped and disappeared into thin air was that he liked Clark. He really really liked Clark - in the “my heart has just been torn in two you cruel unthinking bastard” sort of way.

Looking back he supposed it shouldn’t have come as such a shock. The leaping of his heart whenever Clark had entered the room, the all encompassing ache he’d gotten in his gut on an undercover reporting job where Clark and Lois had been playing happy families, the hours he’d given to simply watching Clark from over the top of his computer screen, from behind the newspaper, and any other opportunity that presented itself. But then he guessed he’d always been a little slow on the uptake.

You know, that other thing they say, that was true too. That absence makes the heart grow fonder. Because despite a five year hiatus and countless disastrous dates with countless unsuitable women, when Clark had walked through those doors he’d felt like his heart was about to explode with happiness. But then that other truthism rang crystal clear too, the one he hated most; the one about the path of true love never running smooth.

Clark was besotted with Lois. It was painfully, gut wrenchingly, heart breakingly obvious to everyone, it seemed, except Lois herself. And that kinda hurt; that someone who, quite frankly, didn’t deserve that devotion and was married into the bargain should get what he wanted whilst he got a brush off and a front seat ticket to watch Clark pine over his rival 9 – 5 every weekday. 

It was the kind of thing that got to you, wore you down, no matter how level headed and lacking the green eyed monster you might suppose yourself to be. It was, Jimmy reasoned as he pressed the heel of his hands into his tear brimmed eyes, something that Clark ought to bear in mind.

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, feel free to chat / hit me with prompts over on Tumblr [@serenwib](http://serenwib.tumblr.com/) or Twitter [@falsteloj](https://twitter.com/falsteloj). :)


End file.
